1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid container comprising a box and a flexible bag accommodated in the box. The flexible bag contains the liquid and has a first end and a second end, the first end being fixed at a wall part of the box.
2. Description of Background Art
Liquid containers of this type may, for example, be used for liquid ink for a printer or copier.
JP 2012-183714 A describes an example of such a liquid container. The box, due to its regular shape and rigidity, facilitates handling and storage of the container, while the flexible bag provides a lightweight and liquid-tight enclosure that is easy to manufacture. When the bag is emptied, an elastic member tends to stretch the bag into a flattened state.
EP 2 095 955 A1 discloses an ink cartridge that comprises a container body, a slider that encloses the container body, and an elastic member for urging the container body and the slider apart. Since the walls of the container body are not flexible, the container body does not collapse when the ink is consumed. In order to avoid the development of a vacuum in the container body, it is therefore necessary to permit air to enter into the container body.